


Fireflies

by orphan_account



Series: I Can Promise You Forever [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million lights- like stars- blink on and off as they fly around the warm summer air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

All day, Dean has looked happier than usual. As the sun made its descent, the sparkle to his eyes intensified, and Cas watched him curiously until the moment it was pitch-black. "Hey, Cas," Dean says, "I wanna show you something."

He leads Castiel to the impala, starting the engine once they're both inside and smiling as she roars to life. Dean doesn't need to blast music tonight, as the mood in the car and their soft breathing is a melody in itself.

He drives down long, winding roads, and eventually stops near a forest. Dean gets out of the car with the biggest smile, then proceeds to open the door for Cas, and closes it behind him when he's out.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes, I got ya."

Cas looks up at Dean, then shuts his eyes and allows himself to be led through the forest and into a small clearing. 

"You can open your eyes now, angel."

Cas does, and gasps in amazement when he sees what surrounds him. A million lights- like stars- blink on and off as they fly around in the warm summer air.

"Pretty cool, huh? I thought that since you freaked out about the snow, you'd like this, too."

"It's... It's amazing, Dean." 

He smiles, pulling Cas with him as he sits down. The former angel hums softly and leans against him as they watch the fireflies blink around them. When one gets close enough, Dean reaches out and gently takes it in his hand, then shows it to Cas. The bug stays there for several seconds, just glowing, its pattern of blinking like a heartbeat, the light being made of life itself. Then it flies off, leaving Cas with eyes filled with wonder, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

There's so many bad things out there that one might think that's all there is- just the dark- but here and now, all is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll post something tonight," I said yesterday, whilst eating ice cream, then went off to read fanfiction and completely forgot about my own works.
> 
> To make up for it, I give you this painfully short story. I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP FOR ALL THESE SHORT AS FUTZ FICS!
> 
> I HAVE THE TUMBLR: samgabe-deancas.tumblr.com


End file.
